Fletching
Fletching is a skill that involves the making of projectiles. The products of this skill are primarily used in the Ranged skill. It also provides material with relatively high alchemy prices, so it's a great skill for newcomers to Darkan. Materials Used Fletching requires various items, depending on what a player wishes to create. These items are relatively universal, with slight differences based on exactly what is made. All sorts of Fletching require logs, a knife, and other various supplies, which can be found below. General Items Making Weapons Bows Crossbows Making Projectiles Arrows |- | |Headless Arrows |Headless arrows can be made by using Feathers on Arrow Shafts. 15 Headless arrows can be made from each action. |} Bolts Gem and Enchanted Bolts If a player has the right Magic level, they can enchant the gem-tipped bolts to give them special effects. Darts Making the Items Weapons Bows To fletch bows, players must use a knife on a log to whittle a shortbow or longbow. Then, a bowstring must be attached to the unstrung bow. Bows, especially yew longbows and magic longbows, are frequently high alched as a means of starter cash. When referring to the table below, take note that the XP to carve a log into an unfinished bow is the same as it is to string it - so the total experience per log to bow is double that which is on the table. Crossbows To make a crossbow, players must first use a knife with a log to make a crossbow stock. Then, players need to add some crossbow limbs which are made with the Smithing skill. Finally, players must string it with a crossbow string. The experience shown in the table below assumes you have created the whole crossbow, from log to a usable crossbow. Projectiles Arrows To fletch arrows, use a knife on logs to create arrow shafts. Each log yields 15 arrow shafts. Add feathers and arrowheads. The experience in the table assumes each action makes 15 arrows. 1 - Broad Arrows can only be made after purchasing the ability to do so from a Slayer Master for 300 Slayer Points. Bolts Bolts are made by using a metal bar at an anvil. This grants Smithing experience. The bolts created in this process are unfinished and still require fletching (they need feathers). This part provides the Fletching experience. Bolts are also the fastest way to acquire experience. The following table shows experience per 10 items made (the amount made per metal bar). 1 - Gem bolts are made by using their respective gem tip with the prior metal bolt. Using a chisel on a gem will give you 12 gem tips. 2 - Broad bolts can only be made after purchasing the ability to do so from a Slayer Master for 300 Slayer Points. Darts You can fletch darts by adding feathers to a smithed dart tip. The experience in the table below assumes you are making 10 per action. Skill Mastery Once a player has achieved 99 Fletching, they may purchase the skillcape for 99,000gp from Hickton in the Catherby fletching store.